


Garrett's Priestesses

by Jordan_Barber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Cunnilingus, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_Barber/pseuds/Jordan_Barber
Summary: Garrett has missed his wife dearly for over a decade, and his unwanted dreams are proof. His daughter Lily and her friends summon demons while he's at work, and a real life nightmare is waiting when he returns.





	1. It's a Summoning

Garrett woke to the smell of bacon, falling out of a dream of debauchery involving his daughter. He wished it had at least been the first time he'd had such a dream. He got out of bed and strangled his morning wood against his abdomen with his robe's tie.

"Morning, Daddy," his daughter greeted him. She was just pouring scrambled eggs into a pan.

"Morning, Princess," he responded, gruffly, and turned quickly from the scene to sit at the table with his back to her.

Even on the verge of womanhood, his daughter could have been his dead wife's twin. She'd been a small, lithe Chinese woman with large eyes and full lips, and Lily was a dead ringer. The only feature she got from him was his freckles, sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. It was like putting a bowtie on a kitten: so cute it was practically unfair. He doubted she'd grow more than another inch or two the rest of her life, never making it to five feet, much as her mother hadn't. He blamed his ever more frequent dreams of her on the fact that he simply missed his wife.

She finished cooking and brought him a plate and some coffee. When she turned to get her own meal, he tried not to watch her pert little butt in her habitual leggings.

They sat and ate. He felt her gauging how much coffee was in him before she made a request.

"Can Crys and Wyatt come over to study? Maybe spend the night?" He'd been confused when he'd first met her friends years ago, expecting a couple of boys. Apparently, Wyatt was a girl's name now.

"It's the final rehearsal with the Philharmonic tonight, honey. I'll need to do another run through the Chopin concerto, not to mention--"

"I know, I know! I promise, we'll stay out of your way. Crys said she could help us with our new math unit."

There was some bartering, as there usually was with his daughter, but eventually he let her talk him into it. His dry run through the concert wasn't as rigorous as the final rehearsal with the full orchestra in the afternoon. He wasn't too worried about it.

The girls arrived just as his two hours of warmups was finished and they came to greet him at his piano. Both girls looked a little older than Lily due to Lily's naturally petite frame and neotonous genetics. Crystal was a pretty, quiet girl whose hair was almost always in intricate cornrows. She was bottom-heavy, her baby fat still in the process of distributing itself around her dark body. Wyatt looked like trouble, a foxy smirk semi-permanently adorning her very fair features. She looked more like a daughter of his, freckles covering her face and neck, shoulders and arms. She had an upturned nose and arresting green eyes to compliment her golden-red hair, cut short in a tomboyish faux-hawk. They were a couple of sweethearts, and he was glad his daughter had such well-mannered friends.

The three of them all scampered off to Lily's room and he put on his headphones, turning back to his practice.

~~~

"So where's this book you found, huh?" Wyatt asked, excitement flushing her pale skin.

"It's in my closet, but we have to wait for my dad to go to the rehearsal before we can mess around with it, Wyatt."

"I still think you guys are being silly. Magic is for fairytales. We're twelve. We shouldn't be trying to cast spells anymore."

"Uh, summoning, Crys. Geez. We're gonna summon something cool!" Wyatt responded with a roll of her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face all the same.

Lily flipped open her workbook. "Well then let's get our work done while we wait."

~~~

Garret pulled into the driveway, tired but pleased with how the rehearsal had gone. He went into the house, flipping on lights as he went. His daughter hadn't been kidding, they really had stayed in her room.

Digging in the fridge for some leftovers—and quickly banishing the perverted image of what three nearly-teenaged girls could get up to alone for hours—he came out with a container of chicken he'd made the night before.

"Daddy? I need your help."

He turned to respond and dropped the container.

Lily was topless, her little dark nipples jutting out from her flat chest. She still wore her leggings, but the crotch and some of the inside of both legs had been ripped or cut out. 

She was standing pigeon-toed, one arm across her stomach, her other hand lay lightly around her throat. She was _dripping_ from between her hairless legs, slowly, but a tiny puddle had already formed between her feet.

Fear and confusion galloped through his head. "Wha... what the hell are you doing?!" He kept his eyes averted, but the smell of arousal permeated the air. His cock filled with terrifying speed.

"They told me to come get you."

Another bolt, more solidly consisting of fear this time, ran down his spine. "Who did, Wyatt and Crys?"

She nodded, her mouth slightly open, her eyes begging. He heard another drop fall to the floor and she shuddered.

"They're in your room?"

She nodded again and when he started moving forward, she turned to go back. As she was still in front of him, he caught sight of something colorful between her cheeks. His eyes a-goggle, it took him a moment to realize they were the green, blue, and yellow caps of some of her washable markers, the very ends just visible.

He rushed quickly around her, a flush rising as he neared her door. It was cracked open, and a curious smell wafted out, like sex but off. Crystal's normally lovely voice clanged out as he approached with a disconcerting, "yeah, give me that shit. Hard! Fuck yeeeeeah!" 

He pushed the door open, slapping at the light switch which was unresponsive. His eyes took a moment to make sense of the candlelit room and the disarray therein, but the image suddenly made a feverish, Wonderland-mad sort of sense and his fury strangled and died in his throat. There was an attempt at a pentagram on the hardwood, an empty iodized salt container on its side by the dresser. The candles were arranged at most of the points of the star but also on the dresser and shelves around her room. This was all analyzed by his brain with relative ease. It was the two demons rutting furiously on Lily's large bed that had made his brain glitch.

One was fleshy and deep black and her long, long tongue nearly touched the bedspread from her position on her hands and knees; her eyes were rolled back in her head as her large breasts wobbled below her, the tips of the fat, long nipples just dragging along the duvet. Holding the short horns that sprouted from her forehead and flowed closely over her scalp was a pale, fiery-haired demon, her toned muscles rippling under a mass of freckles as she reared back again and again to crash with measured ferocity and making her small, high breasts jiggle; she had no horns that he could see, but a swishing red tail, thin and barbed at the end. Her legs bent the wrong way and ended in short fetlocks above cloven hooves. On both figures' bodies were wide runes that glowed dimly with arcane light, greens and purples on the dark one and blues and oranges on the pale one.

They both stopped and looked up as he took an unconscious half-step into the room, turning completely black eyes simultaneously on him.

"'Sup, Mr. Stone?" Wyatt's enthused voice came from the pale one and it offered her grin as well, corrupted from its customary cleverness with a fiendish glee.

"Damn, dude, we've been waiting for you." This from the dark one, the similarity to Crystal's voice was uncanny, though its usual calm sweetness was cloying with an unfamiliar darkness.

"Sorry, Daddy." The sheepish admission came from behind him, and he turned to see her closing the door, an arm still over her stomach as she hunched slightly over. "I found an old book. There were spells. We were just playing around, but... then it worked."

He spluttered half of several questions before managing a faint, "you cast a spell?"

"It was a _summoning._" He turned back to the unholiness on his daughter's bed. The one that looked like Wyatt was speaking, still holding onto the other's horns and giving small, quick thrusts as if she was unconsciously doing it. "They weren't real great at it, it was bad luck your girl knocked a candle on the book. Just the two of us made it. So we'll just have to spread our kind the other way..."

"What _are_ you?"

The one on her knees smiled, the infinite black depths of her eyes at odds with the wholesome welcome in her features. "It ain't obvious? We're lust demons."

The whole time he'd stood in the room, he'd had too much sensory input to pay attention to his erection, but with her words the fact of the matter intruded alarmingly suddenly. Worse, he felt as if he was only a step or two away from the point of no return.

"This bitch is a succubus, I'm an incubus," said the pale one with the troublesome grin, punctuating with a final grunting thrust.

The fel-girls both made to get off the bed. For the one inhabiting Crystal this meant rising to her knees by using the Wyatt-demon's grip on her horns to straighten, bringing to bear her voluptuous chest sitting impossibly proudly for its obvious heft. She had a thin waist and wide hips, and a horrifying bulge in her abdomen that receded as she moved away from her partner. Her thighs were plush and soft looking, and the cornrows of hair ended in much longer strands, the little braids falling all the way to her elbows.

Wyatt came to the edge of the bed and he realized what he'd seen moving in Crystal's lower torso. Hanging to her pale knees was a cock as thick as her bicep, a long tube of veiny, angry virility. It lay over a sack straining around a titanic set of testicles the size of lemons. Her muscles were all lithe as a dancer's but stood out under her painted skin as she moved with a fluid, predatory grace, and her hair had grown as well, flowing fiercely to her shoulders. 

Both still had the small frames of a preteen and so they were only as tall as his sternum, yet he found himself backed up to the wall.

"Mmm, your fear's almost as tasty as your arousal."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, but the image was there anyway. "What do you want?!" He asked, frantically.

He flinched as he felt hands on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Lily looking up into his face, her dark eyes shining with faux innocence as she smiled small and shy. "They want our help, Daddy." She pushed the sides of his jacket over his arms, slowly enough he could easily stop her but for being frozen in shock. Her flat chest rubbed against his shirt and she shivered, her almost non-existent areolas crinkled around her little nipples.

"We need our own bodies." Wyatt came closer as Lily began unbuttoning his shirt. "We don't translate to your world very well, and we don't have much power just yet. Give us our own bodies and you'll be rewarded."

He looked back at his daughter as she was tugging his shirt out of his pants. She held his eyes, the same small smile on her face, eyebrows raised just slightly in a coyly teasing question, the same smile his wife had given him a hundred times in the exact same position as she undid his belt just as his own daughter was doing now.

He looked back at the demons, both within arm's reach of Lily now. "How?" he asked, panicked as Lily unbuttoned his pants. The demons smiled, black eyes twinkling as he felt his zipper tugged down.

"'How do we help', or 'how will we be rewarded?'" asked Lily as she slid his shirt back over his shoulders.

Crystal interjected before he could clarify. "Answer's the same either way," she shrugged.

Suddenly his pants were around his ankles. He looked down into his daughter's face as she squatted at his feet. She looked up with a rapturous smile and he saw the focus of that joy was his towering erection, sent bobbing by her quick move. She hesitantly reached up and he reacted to stop her, but his hands were instantly pinned to the wall by Wyatt and Crystal. Their smiles and otherworldly strength confounded him, and he could only look back at his daughter in dread as she gripped the base of his cock with her fine-boned hand, her fingertips just shy of meeting.

"Ooh, Daddy, it's so much bigger than my markers." She gave a few test tugs, then rose to get a closer look at it. She reversed her grip and began tugging more intently, looking up into his horrified face. "Are you going to stuff me full, Daddy?"

"Ah, God!" With a grunt, he slammed his head back against the wall, the violent thrill of orgasm rocketing through him as he screwed his eyes shut tight, her face intruding in his mind all the same. He heard all three of them cooing in pleasure and encouragement as he felt himself fire shot after shot. Backed up for than a decade, the intensity amazed him, and he grunted with effort as his disused internal muscles desperately pumped his semen out onto his daughter.

"Wow, Daddy, you made all that for me?"

He stared at the ceiling, unable to wrap his head around what was happening. His little angel, in league with demons. Slurping sounds made him look down with dread, knowing what he'd see, but unable to look away. All three girls were busily sucking his cum off Lily's blasted torso using their fingers and mouths. She still held the base of his cock, but that wasn't the only reason he was still rock hard.

"It's so tasty, Daddy! Salty and minty and so hot. Mmm," she made a rude smacking sound as she sucked some off the tip of her finger.

"Oh, yes, Daddy," came the mocking voice of Wyatt, "so yummy. But you ain't up to the task yet. We'll need to make some changes in you."

He met her depthless gaze, her grin ominous. "Please don't hurt my daughter. Please don't hurt us."

Crystal turned from sucking on Lily's nipple. "It won't hurt, Mister Stone. You'll like it all, beginning to end. We just need a little fuel for the spell."

He swallowed. "Fuel?"

"We're lust demons. We inspire that depraved nasty shit 'cause that's what fuels us."

He let his head roll back to hit the wall again, only to come forward immediately when he felt hands on his shoulders, a tight body pressed against his. He looked down into his daughter's twinkling eyes again.

"What could be more depraved than you _fucking_ your little Princess, Daddy?" He saw in slow motion her mouth forming the words, her upper teeth grabbing hold of her plump lower lip, and then with a vulgarity he'd never imagined from her, the word 'fucking' sneering its way out of her mouth. 

"God, Lily, what did they do to you?" She hoisted herself up his body, her blazing hot box pressed against the underside of his cock as she locked her legs around his back with the help of her friends. He fought against their hold, but it was like trying to tow a train. They manhandled him as they needed, ending up with his arms pinned against the wall at the elbow with enough strength he couldn't even try to slide down and away. With their free hands they were holding Lily's butt up, positioning her over his raging erection.

"I just love you so much, Daddy. They didn't have to do anything but invite me to get what I want. I want you to love me, too. Fill me up with your love, Daddy. Please." Her eyes were large and pleading as she bit her plump lower lip. More concerning was the liquid he could feel dripping down his shaft. It was horrifying that it took every whit of his willpower not to thrust his hips at her.

His morals were stretched to their absolute limit, but he had to try again. "Baby girl, this is wrong," he pleaded in desperation. His cock was twitching in anticipation, and he felt his precum follow another drop of her lube while shame, arousal, and guilt was an inferno throughout him.

The demonic Wyatt sniggered. "It's so much better when they're torn."

Lily just smiled, wide and sweet. "You're not doing anything bad, Daddy. You don't have to be lonely anymore. Please, Daddy."

He groaned, almost a scream, as they lowered her until her virginal lips just touched the furious tip of his cock. She was so warm, and his member twitched, flexing against his will to push fractionally against her puffy, hairless sex.

Then they dropped her.

Both of their mouths fell open in shock as her pelvis slapped into his. Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders and head almost randomly and her eyes went wide as the Pearly Gates. He was gripping her thighs just above the knee almost hard enough to bruise. There was the sound of three plastic markers clattering to the floor as her hips hitched a couple times, and he recognized it as her coming, just as his wife often had. He'd always marveled at that, sometimes out loud to his wife, how lucky he was to find a woman so excited to be fucked she might orgasm the first time he bottomed out, not to mention more times thereafter.

How lucky to have two in a lifetime?

He watched her come down, focus returning to her eyes, her limbs more sensibly clinging to him. With a final violent shudder, she collapsed her head against his chest. They were both panting.

"I... I didn't hurt you, did I, Princess?" It had taken close to a year for his wife to get used to his size without extensive foreplay beforehand, he guessed more due to her size than his.

"Oh, _no_, Daddy. That was so _good!_" She was grinding herself rhythmically as she went on. "_More_. Mm, I want _more_. I want _more_." She repeated it, almost to herself, a mantra of need matching her increasing force.

"That's right, Mr. Stone, just a little more."

"I can't!" He pleaded as her tiny cunt squeezed up and down while he looked frantically into the infinite black of fel-Wyatt's eyes. "This is my daughter, please!"

"Oh, c'mon. As if you've never dreamed of dicking her down. Your body seems to know what's going on, even if you won't admit it." She smirked and guided his gaze downward.

Her little butt was in his hands and he wondered when the possessors of Wyatt and Crystal had released him as he helped her lift herself up and down his cock. Her insides clung to him with a wet strength that was beyond a sin.

She stopped moving and turned her face up to look at him. "Have you, Daddy? Have you ever dreamed about"—his cock twitched with arousal as he watched her mouth form the word—"_fucking_ me before?"

Something inside him began to break. "That's it, this is a dream!" He walked forward, then lay her on the edge of the bed he'd tucked her into so many nights previous. "It's just a dream!" He reared back and slammed into her, earning a ringing moan from her. "I'll wake up, and everything will be fine."

He picked up the pace, mauling her little body as much as he had her mother's. It was a decade of frustration, loneliness, and pressure breaking the dam. He growled at each thrust, inhaling her rapture and exhaling his aggression. Shortly, he felt himself reaching the cliff's edge.

"Hey yo, Mr. Stone," in his peripheral vision he saw Wyatt-demon stand on the bed and then loom over him. Her insane genitals hung distractingly near his face. "Just making sure you know this ain't some dream. This is real, and you're definitely giving the good dick to your kid."

She slapped him, and if not for the other demon steadying him, he would have fallen back. 

Staggered, he looked into his daughter's eyes as her little pussy squeezed him tight as a fist. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. It was a deep communication borne of true familiarity, a dilation in time allowing the passage of more information than words could allow. And it was all the permission he needed. 

Roaring, he pointedly slammed into her three more times, each harder than the last, and came. She groaned and came with him, her muscles tensing and pulling the most incendiary orgasm of his life out of him. She took longer to finish than he did, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, sightless again as he collapsed over her, his weight on his elbows on either side of her narrow shoulders.

"Aha, yeah," he heard Wyatt's voice in front of him, "that's the good shit." He stood back up to see her settling on her knees, her balls nearly dragging on the mattress and her massive cock held up at a jaunty angle by her slowly masturbating it. The smears of paint on her pale skin gave off eldritch blue and orange light. "We already did some changes on her body; it's harder to work with a broken breeder. Now we'll just get our proper forms."

Suddenly he felt the fleshy form of Crystal flatten against his back as she reached around to grip Lily's legs, holding the two of them together and giving him no place to go. Wyatt held eye contact with him as she knee-walked her way closer to Lily, her enormous gonads swinging pendulously below her. "Now repeat after me: 'I just demolished my child's cunt.'"

He shuddered and averted his gaze.

Crystal's voice piped up behind him, accompanied by her purple and green glows, "your daughter's about to get the spitroast to end all spitroasts, daddy-o. Best you complete the spell or she won't be breathing very well in a moment."

He looked back to see that Wyatt was indeed laying her fist-sized cockhead on Lily's lips, the sheer girth of her massive prick eclipsing much of Lily's face. The possessed girl smiled impishly, showing more teeth than mirth. "Ahem. 'I just demolished my child's cunt.'"

"I... I just... Demolished my child's... Cunt."

The orange and blue glow intensified. "Oh, that is some savory post-coital regret there, my dude. Mm. Now: 'I'll train my daughter to be a good little breeding bitch.'"

He defeatedly repeated it at the ceiling, and then the glowing intensified.

Wyatt sneered mockingly at him. "The words don't actually matter, I just wanted you to feel worse." She looked down at her target. "Open up, girl."

Lily was happily splitting her full, wide lips to allow the impossible cockhead access, but instead the pisshole dilated to the circumference of a dime to allow a thick, off-white flow of irregular, chowdery jizz to seep into her waiting mouth. She moaned and instantly started swallowing, stretching her mouth up to suckle at the obscene organ.

"You like that taste, you whore? Fuckin' hope so, 'cause I'm finna fill you with it."

She leaned forward to fit the entire head into his daughter's face. Garret watched her mouth fill, her cheeks slowly ballooning out until her throat audibly drew down a massive gulp, only for her cheeks to fill again. The cycle repeated nearly a handful of times before he realized Wyatt was staring at him with her infernal grin pasted on her face.

"You're connected at the hip, and that's important, 'cause these changes gotta happen to both of you. _Through_ both of you." She inched forward, feeding more of her cock into Lily.

Crystal left his back, and a slight testing showed his cock was both still hard as rock and firmly held inside his daughter. The dark-skinned demon girl climbed up the bed and stood with a foot on either side of Lily's hips, looking over the continental shelf of her chest into Garret's face.

"Now you gotta drink, too." She rubbed a thumb-sized nipple against his chin.

In deep now, he opened his mouth and she handled her breasts so both nipples rested on his tongue. Corruption began flowing into his mouth, rich as truffle, sweet as irish butter, thick as melted ice cream. Without thinking, he closed his mouth, his molars trapping a tap on each side and the pressure from his bite made the flow increase threefold. He was hard-pressed not to drown in the mana pouring into his throat, and yet found himself pulling her against him, unable to get enough.

The glowing of the hosts amplified as he felt his stomach filling steadily. The fel magic ignited his throat and pulsed from his gut as he frantically gulped her down. His abdomen felt afire and roiling with change, his skin crackling and reknitting as his nerves recalibrated. He felt a swelling of his person, not so much physical as conceptual, reifying vaster, deeper, lower.

The glowing colors dimmed and dimmed, and he felt more than heard two voices babbling hellborne nonsense, fading in concert. The nipples in his mouth began pulling away from his teeth and he panicked, pushing Crystal against him harder, and he realized her breasts were shrinking, firming as they consolidated, long nipples stretched to their limits as his forehead met her young sternum. The river of pleasure had stopped sometime in the last several moments and he'd been so overwhelmed he hadn't noticed. The hurricane of power was concentrated inside him, he felt it shimmering through him, coursing down toward his pelvis. It concentrated itself, slipping into his genitals, pooling in his testicles. He felt another presence, sealing around his cock from the outside. Tighter than any muscle, it began to ripple, pulling on him, calling to its kin residing within him. He could feel a sort of gate, an aperture, opening in the reality between him and his daughter and the succubus within him began traveling into her.

He _reached_ through, catching hold of the incubus and succubus. Every entity there froze, deeper than mere motion. 

There was something else within him as well. Tracing it through him he felt it translate through his teeth, to flesh, its terminus deep within his daughter's friend. He could do the same with the incubus, feeling its coursing power within his child and trailing through her mouth and into her other friend, woven within the girls more profoundly than matter. He spoke, and, grasping both energies, his voice galloped with power. "You want a body. You called my daughter a breeder." 

Marveling at the crackling whirl within him, he smiled and began _drawing_ the incubus in. It had no corporeality, but its reaction was distinctly frantic. He found it very easy to regain the roiling succubus, but its partner was more resistant.

"You thought we wouldn't resist. But you said yourself you were weakened."

Crystal suddenly crumpled like a cloth, and Wyatt fell off Lily's face, her body returned mostly to normal, much as Crystal's had. Lily was still conscious, and she met his eyes. The flash of understanding lasered between them again, and suddenly she was _repelling_ the incubus.

The root was pulled, and then he felt both entities within him. They felt distinct yet similar, forces with a twin scope and consumptive goal yet different impetus. One boiled with aggression, the other seethed with invitation.

"I'll be your body. I'll be your prison." His grin was an angry rictus as he understood what to do. "I. Will. Win!"

Garret _pressed_ the two together, and the pressure exploded them like spiritual filaments throughout him. His physical body throbbed, swelled, and he _became_ more. He could feel his connection with the girls as if they were limbs, extensions of himself. In an instant, he found their identities had been leeched at by the two demons, excavated and refilled with a zombie lust. They had intended to use the girls as fuel as well. Searching himself, he found a fluttering spikiness he recognized as Wyatt, and another fuzzy flowing presence clearly of Crystal. Instinctively, he opened a vein to flow them back into their bodies, and then gently urged—just there—and they stirred. 

Groggily, Crystal and Wyatt both took in their surroundings. Wyatt spoke first.

"That... That was crazy."

Crystal was staring at Lily, and when he followed her gaze, he saw why. He was still deep inside her.

He pulled away, her little hairless cunt gripping as hard as ever, and stood back. Cum drooled out of her pussy, stretched slightly agape and rosy from activity. Unsheathed from his daughter, he watched his own genetic material ooze slowly out of her. He met her eyes and nearly stumbled backward.

She had the grin. That self-satisfied little Cheshire grin his wife always had after a few orgasms had milked him of his seed. There were freckles, and more youth, but it was the exact same unmistakable smirk of pride.

"I feel you, Daddy. Can you feel me?" She closed her eyes, smile becoming more filled with wonder than anything so carnal as satisfaction. She slightly turned her head back and forth. "I can feel you too, Wyatt. Both of you. I feel you through Daddy, but I can follow the... threads."

Garrett shivered slightly as he felt a reaching from Lily into the nexus that was his body, and then vibrations coursing outward toward her friends. They both buzzed as if their funny bones had been stimulated, but through their entire bodies, and he felt the feedback bounce back through him and into Lily.

Wyatt, by nature, sensed the game forming and grinned her imp grin. He could feel her gathering a reciprocating jazz and reflexively clamped down.

All three girls went wide-eyed, froze as if suspended in their own timelines. They didn't so much as blink or breathe. He quickly released them.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" 

He worriedly swung his gaze to each girl, their breaths coming quickly. Beneath his anxiety, he couldn't help but note each girl's newly restored body. Wyatt's freckles adorned her shoulders and chest as well, her breasts each a surprising handful on such a tomboyish body. Crystal had small, perfectly round breasts with long, erect nipples capping each. Her lower body was clearly going to be her greatest physical asset in adulthood, her narrow waist became wider hips that supported a shockingly full butt and thick thighs. And his own daughter, the coy lolita before him, her breasts and nipples small and tight, her smooth tummy with its little navel divot, her puffy sex bald and still slowly expelling his semen.

All three girls locked their eyes on him. He could both feel and _feel_ their attention on him, just as they could feel his fleeting assessments of them. The cords of their essence wound into him and he found he could read them if he concentrated. They all felt a version of the same thing.

A considering, blossoming, determined sort of horniness. 

For Wyatt, it was a new look at a friend's relation, the idea of taking a piece of something that belonged to somebody else. For Crystal, it was a budding fascination with the idea of being controlled, a frame-shift that bound the acceptance of personal inferiority to the nubile needs of her pubescent body. For Lily, it was a clear-headed look deeper into her own familial love, twined through with the brambles of hormonal lust and deep affection for the man who loved her most in the world.

"Uh... girls?" He stepped back as the three pubescent huntresses made to get off the bed in unison, their eyes each agleam with their own needs.

"Girls, you're feeding off each other. You need to calm down." Wyatt just smiled as she slid to the floor, her hands sliding up her torso to pinch her pink nipples.

All three of them gasped.

Quickly, he bolted for the door, recognizing the feedback loop they were engaged in.

_I must be insulated from it, somehow,_ he thought as he closed the door behind him. _Or maybe I'm just more practiced at controlling urges._

He rushed, naked, to his room and locked the door as he heard the girls following him.

"Daddy," his daughter sang playfully through the door. "I need my big strong Daddy."

He clamped his hands over his ears as he looked around desperately. His eyes alighted on his headphones.

_Okay,_ Rachmaninoff drowned out Wyatt's spoken ideas concerning their wanting his come and Lily's still leaking quim. _Okay. Fuck. Okay. Clearly I didn't win._ He paced as he tried to ignore his erection at the image of two beautiful girls sucking his semen out of his daughter. It was coming through their bond loud and clear: Lily, biting her lip, was standing pigeon-toed from pleasure and straddling a kneeling Crystal's face, using one hand to pull her friend deeper. Her other hand was guiding Wyatt's mouth between her cheeks. 

Worse, they knew he could feel them. He could tell they were getting off on each other as much as the idea they were driving him crazy.

He called to them, unable to hear their response, that he was going to bed and that they should do the same. He was afraid to try compelling them using his link until he had a better grasp on how.

He laid down, knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep until they collapsed of exhaustion. He refused to attend his erection. They retreated to Lily's room, but more for comfort as they knew he would still feel what they were feeling. It was a cool two hours before they finally fell asleep, a jangle of young flesh in Lily's bed. Garrett could feel Lily's last sentiment before unconsciousness, that she was glad her friends shared something else now.

A love for her father's flavor.

_What in the second circle of hell am I going to do about this?_

Garrett stared at the ceiling for hours before he, too fell asleep. No solutions came to mind.

But plenty of images.


	2. Crucible

Garrett was dreaming. Too often of late, they had been dreams featuring very inappropriate interactions with his daughter. This dream was worse.

It was a schizophrenic trip through his guilt and arousal. Lily was on her knees in front of him while he held her head and slid her wet mouth forcibly up and down his shaft, messily smearing her own drool over his cock and her face. He had the distinct sensation of watching, as if somebody else were controlling him and he were only viewing through his own eyes. 

Lauren was in her hospital bed in the corner of the room, as he had last seen her alive, hours after giving birth. Rather than be horrified by what he was doing, she was offering dirty encouragement, nasty words she hadn't said in even her most sexual state, but one phrase in particular she kept coming back to.  


"Yes Garrett, _fuck_ us!" 

One hand was beneath her hospital blankets, clearly masturbating. The other held baby Lily to her breast, something the real Lauren had only done twice before dying silently in her sleep. The baby clenched a rattle, and as Garrett scraped his daughter's tonsils, baby Lily shook it lightly. It made an odd sound, light and tinny, like small metal components jiggling tightly against one another.  


"_Fuck_ us! _Fuck_ us, Garrett! Hard. Give it to us, shove your cock in us. Take us, fill us, break us."  


"_Fuck_ us, Daddy!"  


Garrett's eyes snapped open as he felt the blanket being pulled off his body. He looked down his torso to see Lily with a wide smile on her face. She had exposed him to his thighs, and it was clear what she was smiling at.  


"Lily, what the hell are you doing?!" He glanced at the door to see it was swung wide open. Just outside, Wyatt was pinning Crystal against the wall while she sucked on her breast. They were both focused on what was happening in the room, however. Wyatt angled her face to him and gave him an impish grin, her teeth squeezing one of Crystal's long dark nipples between them. In one of her hands she held a thin screwdriver, presumably what they'd unlocked his door with.  


"Just saying good morning, Daddy." Lily still hadn't made eye contact with him as she crawled up his legs toward her target.  


He shoved against the mattress to scoot out from under her, sitting up against the headboard. It didn't seem to deter her, and he heard Wyatt chuckle as Lily simply pressed on. "Lily, stop! You—we can't—"  


Her hand wrapped around him, thumb and middle finger able to meet while he was flaccid—though that was rapidly changing. Lily's friends had entered the room, on either side of the bed now, watching him and his daughter. He felt what little control he had of the situation careening wildly out of his hands.  


She lifted it up, the end drooping heavily over her thumb. He quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, and she finally met his eyes. That smile. That damnable smile. "Good morning, Daddy." She lowered her face toward his hardening dick without breaking eye contact. Frantically, he used his other hand against her forehead to stop her advance.  


"Lily, you have to stop this. I don't know what happened yesterday, but—"  


"I know what happened yesterday," all three girls spoke in eerie, excited unison. Then Crystal said, "you took control." On her heels, Wyatt spoke, "you became _powerful_." And not a breath later, Lily concluded, "you saved us."  


The look on her face was much less mischievous, but he didn't need to see how grateful she was when he could feel all three girls' emotions swirling through him. Affection. Respect. Pride. They just wanted to thank him. They wanted to exalt him. They wanted to pray at his altar and receive his blessing.  


Their wants—their _needs_—rang through his head like unholy bells, building sympathetic vibrations until he thought he'd go mad with it. His cock was rock hard and twitching in her hand, no longer laying over but pulling against her grip with every beat of his heart. His hands weren't enough to stop it, as Wyatt and Crystal both made their way onto his bed. He began fumbling at the cords of their identities woven through him, desperate to stop their intentions.  


He was saved from having to compel them by the doorbell. Garrett's heart pounded in the silence.  


Crystal, unnaturally calm, raised an elegant eyebrow at Wyatt. "Could that be your mom?"  


The girls scampered off to Lily's room, she with a final, woeful look back at her father's crotch imparting utter regret, then back up at his face with a grin and a flirty flip of her long hair as she turned her little butt to him and marched away. Garrett himself got up and quickly jammed his legs into some underwear. He dug out the sweats and hoodie he exercised in and was pulling the latter over his head when he heard Lily opening the front door.  


"Oh, hi, Aunt Kerry!" her voice drifted back through the house. He usually trusted her but, given the recent events, he found himself praying his daughter was decent.  


Garrett crammed his feet into his slippers and tried not to look like a psychopath as he pasted a grin on his face and went to greet the surprise visitor.  


"Goodness, honey," Kerry's no-nonsense voice clipped, "you're more beautiful every time I see you."  


Garrett entered the foyer as Kerry was holding his daughter at arms-length to study her (and thank the heavens the girl had donned her fluffy house robe!) "Kerry, hey! Good to see you!"  


She turned her wide smile to Garrett and went in for a hug. He tried not to cling to her as if she were his sanity. It was difficult not to feel he was crushing the woman, she was rather bony and frail, and almost as small as Lily.  


'Aunt' Kerry Moloney had been Lauren's best friend since college and the person who introduced her to Garrett. Years later, she and Lauren had been the only people he retained from that time in his life. When Lauren died, Kerry had been around a lot to help with the new baby. She'd practically moved in for the first year, spending nearly as much time with baby Lily as in her own life. Both sets of Lily's grandparents had passed by the time she was five, and so Kerry had been her only extended family for her entire memory. She'd been a life saver, a bottomless well of female advice whenever he'd struggled as a parent. Last year, when Lily got her period, Kerry had stepped in like a one woman show of teacher, nurse, and family councilor all wrapped in a singularly impressive display.  


He stepped back, overly self-conscious of his still fried nerves. "It's good to see you, Kerry. Come in, sit down. Would you like some coffee? Lily, why don't you see how your friends are doing?"  


"Oh, you have friends here, Lily? The usual suspects?"  


Garrett watched his daughter closely over the top of Kerry's blonde head. Lily had a secretive smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. Daddy let me have a sleepover last night. We had a _lot_ of fun; all kinds of trouble."  


Kerry chuckled. "Good, it's a waste of time otherwise. And I'd love some coffee, Garrett. Thanks."  


Garrett willed his body to move naturally while his heartrate came down and the adrenaline spike wore off. He started a pot of coffee and turned to lean on the counter opposite where Kerry had just sat herself. She had a distant look on her face as she stared off in the direction of Lily's room.  


"You're thinking of Lauren," he said without meaning to.  


She blinked as if taken from her thoughts and met his gaze with a rueful smile. "I can't believe how much she looks like her. I didn't know Lauren so young, but the girl is headed toward acting just like her, too. She even talks like her."  


A forbidden thought reared in his mind. _She fucks like her, too, Kerry. Crazy old world, isn't it? _ The thought gave a twitch to his cock, his higher mind rebelled at the idea. _What the fuck is_ wrong _with you?! Get your shit together! _ Yet even while he railed at himself, that voice swam like a shark beneath the surface, circling his crumbling raft of morality. _Your little girl takes dick like a champion. You should be proud! _  


"Ahem," he cleared his throat, rather too loud. "Sorry."  


"Oh, no. That's my fault. I shouldn't have... I mean, she was only my friend. You have to live with it every day. Er, oh. Goodness, I stepped in it."  


He tried to smile reassuringly. "I brought it up."  


She matched his smile, then crinkled her nose a bit. "It's a bit musky in here, isn't it?"  


His smile froze on his face. "Ah, I think that's from the girls and their, uh, their experiment."  


"It's not bad. I didn't mean to make you self-conscious. It's odd, I suppose. A little familiar, but exotic all the same. I can't quite put my finger on it. What were they doing last night, anyway?"  


He forced a chuckle through his teeth. "Lily was right, nothing but trouble." _Oh, is that what we're calling it? You fucked your daughter and absorbed a couple demons for good measure, last night. _ "So! How do you want your coffee?"  


As he prepared her cup, they got to safer topics. Recent goings-on. Kerry despaired of ever finding a man who could keep up with her increasingly hectic, high-powered life. She lamented at not being available to attend the Philharmonic he was to perform in that very night. Boring things. They both learned these things were boring because the girls had entered the kitchen to dig out cereal and were happy to good-naturedly inform them of this fact.  


"Did you really meet NDT like Lily said?" Crystal asked.  


Kerry paused, trying to parse that. "Neil deGrasse Tyson? Yes. And he's every bit as interesting and charmingly odd in person."  


"Hey, why aren't you married?"  


"Wyatt!" Garrett and Lily both said, scandalized.  


"What?" the redhead gestured to the newest guest. "She's pretty, she's got money, she's smart and connected. Plus, she's got a tight little body."  


Kerry was taking it shockingly well with only a raised eyebrow as she sipped her coffee. "Perhaps it's the multiplication of all those factors, dear. I scare so many away." Was she hiding a smile?!  


"Can I put your hair in cornrows?" This from the normally shy Crystal as she gently fingered the ends of the woman's long bob. "It's so soft."  


Garrett was somewhat shocked at the forwardness, but no more so than when Kerry acquiesced. She was always so put together with her loose blouses tucked into sensible skirts, today no different. He wondered at what could make her humor the odd request so readily. Perhaps it was simply companionability. She had stopped by with nothing but a visit in mind as it was.  


Garrett found himself opposite the kitchen island while his daughter and her friends played with her hair as the adults chatted with each other, Kerry craning her neck first one way then the other as requested by Crystal as she directed proper braiding techniques from her friends. In surprisingly short time considering the intricacy, the girls had knitted Kerry's hair into a style he would bet his piano she'd never worn before.  


She ran her fingers gently over her head and through the dangling ends of her novel braids at the back of her head. Having grown up during the MTV era, there was something about a white woman—especially one as blonde and pale as Kerry—wearing what in America was traditionally black hairstyles that always brought rap music videos to mind. Kerry had subtle makeup on except for her lips which were fire-engine red, and they curved with pleasure as she investigated.  


The angle of her jaw, the graceful curve of crimson lip, the delicate throat juxtaposed with the thought of low women easily persuaded by money and fame to hang with self-professed criminals and womanizers—  


_I want to see that lipstick ringed up and down my fucking cock. _  


All three of the girls' heads whipped up to look at him simultaneously, making Kerry follow suit out of curiosity.  


He felt his eyes go wide under the attention as his thankfully out-of-sight cock strained against his flimsy sweatpants.  


"What's that look for, Garrett?"  


He cleared his throat. "I just, I-I-I, uh, that's a very nice look for you, Kerry. Fits you surprisingly well." He felt his voice rising in an undoubtedly suspicious way but couldn't control it because at the same time he felt all three girls making a concerted effort to eel through their connections with him.  


Her angular eyebrow arched as she slowly rose from the stool. "You don't seem very convinced."  


"No, really, it's—ah—fetching." He couldn't concentrate on fending off their invasions while also making his voice natural and so failed on both fronts. There wasn't a physical location that corresponded to their individual connections, but he did feel all three within him, and then he _could_ feel specific locations they were residing within him.  


Kerry began making her way around the island to his side. "_I'm_ not convinced."  


A frantic look showed all three of the girls had blank eyes. Open, but unsettlingly distant. He distinctly felt a Lily-sized hand against his chest, then more hands on his back, arms, shoulders. They were learning and teaching one another shockingly fast. If their goal wasn't to stimulate his nerves in ghostly fashion, he might have the presence of mind to be utterly impressed with the speed of their growing knowledge. As it stood, however, their intrusion on his upper body quickly sunk lower.  


Kerry now stood beside him as he awkwardly didn't turn to her in order to hide his erection. "You don't like it, Garrett? Just tell me the truth."  


He met her eyes with a fixed smile which died instantly. How long ago had her pupils become so enormous? They were almost entirely overtaking the normally enchanting emerald of her irises. Her thin nostrils were wide as she took deep breaths, leaning toward him slightly as she did so.  


Images began assaulting him, of him leaning down and sealing his mouth over hers, of him shoving her roughly to the floor, of him pulling her against him and tearing at her clothing tearing-at-her-body-pressinghertakingherpenetratingherannexingherchokingfuckingfucking_fuckherfuckher_  


"Stop," he pleaded aloud.  


_shewantsyoushe'salwayswantedyoulookathernipplesthey'rehardforyoubutherlittlecuntwouldbesosoft_  


"Stop!" There were four voices, and he didn't know which was his own.  


_softlittlecuntsowetforyouandreadytotakethatbigdaddycock_

"C'mon, Garrett, I'm only asking your honest opinion"

_bigcockinherstretchingherfillherlikeyoufilledyourdaughtercompleteheryesyoucompletedmeDaddywhynotellhersheonlywantstoknowwhatyou'rethinkingabouther_  


"Augh!"  


In one motion, he turned and crushed his lips to Kerry's, a hand at the nape of her neck and another urging her body against his. He wasn't especially tall, but he still had to bend to reach her mouth, and she was so small as her hands clung to his shirt it only added to the feeling of consumption on his part. His eyes were closed, but he was receiving three different views from the other side of the kitchen island of him taking the woman who had behaved as nothing but proper family to him, as a sister. She was certainly not acting as a sister, now.  


Her hunger matched his as she feasted on his mouth, diving her tongue within and undulating her body against his, knowing his inflated organ was hard for her.  


He felt the growing proximity of Lily and her friends, Lily coming around to his side while the other two moved behind Kerry. His daughter's hands ran up his back and he moaned in impotent protest, but it was swallowed by Kerry as Lily's fingernails raked down his ribs. Her little hands rubbed over his hips and then closed in from both sides on his swollen cock.  


"I can feel her secrets," murmured Crystal over the sound of the adults' kissing. "Oh, that calls to me as like calls to like. But it's not for me to draw out. Wyatt?" Garrett opened his eyes to see Crystal begin nibbling on Kerry's earlobe and neck.  


"Tell me a secret." Wyatt whispered in Kerry's other ear while one of her fine-boned hands ran over the woman's shoulder and into her shirt front.  


Garrett was feeling a growing _something_ from the woman in front of him, a potential, an event horizon gathering within her. It peaked, and Crystal and Wyatt were suddenly helping her stay up as her legs gave out, breaking the kiss, her thighs shuddering as she spoke with wide open eyes, "I never felt like I was good enough for you; I always wanted you for myself!"  


Wyatt was grinning her imp grin as her lips stayed next to Kerry's ear. "There's more. We can feel it, there's something black on the underside! Say it!"  


The feedback through the girls showed him the truth. They could all feel the darkness hiding still. Once again, despite her orgasm not fully finished, the shadow of portent loomed inside Kerry. Lily's hands were gripping his turgid member through his pants, but he was so transfixed by Kerry's state he barely registered Lily teasing his flesh.  


Crystal's teeth were scraping along her neck and shoulder, but Kerry's words rang perfectly clear. "I hated Lauren for taking you. Mmf!"  


"The rest! Say the rest!"  


"I was happy at first when I learned she died—ough _God! _" Her legs shook harder and she nearly went entirely limp.  


He stared, her beastly admission growling through him. The implications showed him the truth of his memories—her forced joy at watching her friends grow close, the edge in her smile in their wedding pictures, the frustrated and somehow pitiful patience as she stuck around to help with his motherless child—the guilt swimming in her eyes now. There was a redness to his vision, violence boiling as he looked at this pathetic woman.  


"Please!" she begged, overcome with terrible pleasure, "I need—I need—"  


"Penance," Crystal smiled into the cradle of her shoulder. "Absolution."  


Kerry wailed in agreement as Crystal and Wyatt lowered her to the floor. Lily's hands were hauling at his waistband as he sunk over Kerry, needing no urging. He grit his teeth as he waited for Wyatt to unbutton the skirt and flip it out of the way. Something came over him and he couldn't help seizing her sensible cotton panties and—eliciting a gasp from her—tearing them down one leg-hole, partially revealing Kerry's wet, engorged sex. He didn't bother further removing the barrier and shoved himself inside.  


Kerry screamed, pain in pleasure, pleasure in pain, as he ripped into her miniscule cunt. She wasn't quite as tight as Lily or Lauren, but she wasn't prepared for his size at all. Her nails needled into the backs of his arms and her head thrashed as he bore into her, smashing her cervix, hurting her, stretching her too wide. He ignored the chafing remnants of her underwear and her heaving pelvis as her instincts told her to get away, grabbing her around her little waist, his thumbs digging into her belly as he pulled her onto him like a resistant sex doll. He crushed her pussy mercilessly, her shrieking becoming a surreal melody over the brutish, driving anger pounding the beat in his head.  


Happy she was dead? His life had ended that day! He wanted to destroy her as he had been destroyed, left stranded by fate and a medical fluke. Hollowed inside, but needing to care for the brand new life he and his wife had created.  


The helpless fear in her eyes wasn't enough. He would stab her until the hole in her was as deep and unhealing as his own.  


~~~  


A moment of clarity.  


He realized he'd lost time, like driving a familiar road when exhausted, he didn't know how much was missing. He didn't know how long he abused her body. But the fight had left her. She was a sweaty, unresponsive mess beneath him, her arms limply laid about her as he continued to savage her. He felt an orgasm simmering, frustratingly, perpetually simmering, but never reaching a full boil. He was grunting like a wild animal, glaring into her sightless, ceiling-staring eyes. Drool ran from the side of her mouth, and a semi-lucid part of him wondered for a brief moment if he had killed her.  


He didn't know how long ago the girls had left him alone with his task, but he felt the three of them approach now. Lily touched his shoulder lightly, but it was clear from the smile he felt within him that she wasn't requesting he stop. Crystal leaned down and gently kissed the senseless woman and consciousness fluttered back into her.  


Then Wyatt, naked, straddled her face, looking down into her eyes.  


Garrett again felt something happening. It wasn't just Wyatt smothering Kerry's mouth with her preteen cunt; Lily supervised the ravaging with a quiet approval, her silent understanding of what was coming hovering like an invisible mass exerting its own gravity on them; Crystal was stroking Kerry's braids and whispering encouraging words, pride in the woman for owning up to her ugliness, encouragement to complete her transformation.  


And Wyatt spoke her spell: "Tell me a secret."  


The sounds of sloppy cunnilingus rose from between her legs as Wyatt threw her head back, grinding on Kerry's nose and mouth and chin while holding Crystal for balance. Kerry _was_ speaking but mashed against Wyatt's sinfully young little vulva her words were hopelessly unintelligible. It didn't seem to matter, though, as the weight in the air grew heavier.  


Suddenly, Lily was pushing on him, urging him away from his victim, and he fell back on his hands, then was gently pressured onto his back as she efficiently sat atop him. With no hesitation, she accepted him into her, stretched achingly around him, condom-tight, her burning insides a welcome reprieve from the short seconds of joltingly cold air his cock had just withstood. Her back arched and her eyes lit as she bottomed out with a tremble, her butt resting against his balls tight against his shaft in anticipation.  


She hesitated the briefest moment, one hand on her abdomen where his thick cock was forcing her open to make room for itself, the other alighting upon his chest. The freckles under her eyes shifted slightly as she smiled at him.  


"Please, Daddy."  


He came. His anger evaporated when faced with her ecstasy. She drew fire from him like a deep-aquifer pump, pulling upon his recently grown essence, taking into herself a piece of him. More and more flowed through him into her, and though his vision went white, he could see through her eyes that she was cradling a swelling belly. They made no noise, but the gravity of the spell the girls had been weaving was concentrating, amassing within the most essentially female center of Lily's little body.  


It was Garrett's turn to become senseless. It wasn't an unconsciousness, as he'd thought he was seeing in Kerry, but more as though his Self was put on standby, like some idle piece of electronics. He was aware of input, but merely watching from Lily and Crystal and Wyatt's eyes simultaneously.  


The other two left Kerry alone and came to Lily's side, helping her up. Crystal rubbed Lily's pregnant-looking tummy, laying a happy, christening kiss on her, then held Garrett's large cock as it finally exited his daughter's impossibly tight quim. Crystal fastened her lips over him, cleaning him, and he felt her Self join him in remote-awareness limbo as her body went on autopilot, slurping up his and Lily's mess.  


Wyatt supported Lily as she waddled to a standing straddle position over Kerry. She gave her friend her mischievous grin and swiped a finger up her inner thigh, gathering a stray runnel of leaking sex juice and then slipped it into Lily's eager mouth. Garrett could feel something more pass between them in that moment, something that transferred the last mass of the spell into Lily as she happily sucked on Wyatt's finger: the secret she'd siphoned from the human wreckage that was Kerry Moloney.  


Finally, the redhead helped her friend lower herself over her Aunt Kerry. This time, the woman had the wherewithal to raise her arms, eagerly guiding the child she helped raise onto her face, immediately fastening her lips on the girl's bald sex. Her wet efforts mixed with the glottal noises of Crystal's cleaning. Wyatt watched it all while rubbing her clit and twisting one of her pink nipples, her Self then joining Garrett and Crystal to witness.  


"Drink," Lily bade.  


And Kerry drank.  


She swallowed endlessly as mana poured into her mouth and down her throat. Lily kept her eyes locked on her Aunt's as she imbibed the potion, in that moment a reversal and corruption of roles so that Kerry was like a babe at the teat, nourishment and life-giving magic infusing her and making her more whole. More complete. More perfect.  


Lily smiled as her tummy shrank until finally, like a true baby, Kerry's eyes closed in satisfactory satiation. She was asleep, and her arms slowly fell limp at her sides once more.  


"I love you, Aunt Kerry." Lily smiled as she stroked her Aunt's face.  


In her deep sleep, Kerry's lips twitched into a smile of her own.  


~~~  


Garrett was the last to come back to himself, and with a rawness that cored him out. It may have been that he wasn't as adept at navigating the new sensations and ability that came with recent events. Or perhaps the most had been taken out of him. He felt normal. Tired. But a normal tired, as if he was back to his old self.  


In fact, he felt scraped out entirely, his senses of the girls numbed to the point he wondered if he still had them at all.  


Groaning a little, he sat up. Kerry was still in front of him, splayed out and ragged. The weight of what he'd done crashed down on him all at once.  


"Oh, God." His hand went to his mouth uselessly. There was dried blood on what remained of Kerry's panties, still only partially covering her womanhood, and more in the sparse blonde hair surrounding her swollen lower lips. There was some down the inside of her skirt, but worst was how much blood was smeared on the wide tile underneath her. He really had ripped her insides apart.  


"She's okay, Daddy."  


Garrett pulled up his pants as he boosted himself up using the island. Lily was on the other side of it, her head laying on her arms serenely, as if she hadn't just been privy to the second most fucked up thing he had ever done only a double handful of hours after the most fucked up thing he had ever done.  


"She's just sleeping. She'll be sleeping for a while." Her head never left her arms, as if she was bone-tired herself and couldn't bother sitting upright.  


"What..." he petered out as he glanced again at his gruesome work and quickly away. "What did you do?"  


She plopped her chin on her arm now so she could look up at him. "Gave her what she wanted, a bit of something you did need, and something you'll need going forward," she replied cryptically.  


The doorbell rang and Garrett almost yelped. Wyatt and Crystal came bounding out of Lily's room with their backpacks, dressed in new clothes and looking completely normal.  


"Wyatt's mom is picking us up, Mr. Stone," Crys informed him as if there weren't an apparent rape victim laying on his kitchen floor.  


Lily got up, a little belabored for the effort, and walked around the island to tug on her father's sleeve. "C'mon, Daddy, you want to show them out at the door."  


Just before they all reached the front door, he in a stupor of sorts, Wyatt snapped him out of it by suddenly turning to him and grabbing his genitals with both hands. His eyes went wide as she grinned up into his face.  


"Just calling dibs on the next spell, Mr. Stone."  


Before he could respond, she was turning away as Crystal opened the door. Luckily Wyatt's mother needed no convincing to leave quickly as she immediately implored them to hurry or she'd miss her next appointment. Garrett gave a quick salutation to the pretty lady and Lily hugged her friends goodbye, and then it was just the two of them.  


And a half dead woman in his kitchen.  


"Daddy, really," his daughter guessed the worry on his face, "Aunt Kerry is fine. She's not even hurt."  


"But the blood..."  


"Her price. And it's what she wanted to pay. We healed her after that."  


"What-what are you talking about? What does any of that mean?"  


She injected a bit of normalcy into the conversation by giving him a look he'd seen plenty before; like she suspected he was horrendously uncool. "Didn't you listen to what the demons told you?"  


"What? No. I don't know. I think... maybe I killed them."  


She shook her head, now sadly sure that he was indeed horrendously uncool. "We could still feel them. You just drove them deep inside you. You know those drawings in anatomy books of what a person looks like when it's just their nerves? That's what they feel like in you. We tapped them out for a while, but they'll recharge. I don't think you can just kill something like that."  


He put the heels of his hands to his eyes, overwhelmed. "How can you possibly know that? I have no idea what you're talking about."  


She sighed as she gave him a pitying hug, resigned to his horrendous uncoolness. "I thought you did what you did on purpose, Daddy. They called me a vessel. They wanted to make more demons using our bodies to conceive and birth them. Didn't you pay attention? Well anyway, you did something to them, like wringing them out, and then you took it all for you. I guess in a way you _did_ kill them. But now their magic is—what's the word? Infused? It's kind of infused in you."  


She leaned back to make sure he was following. "So, what did we do in there? We didn't make a demon, did we?"  


Another long-suffering sigh. "No, Daddy, _we're_ not demons. Look..."  


Over the next couple minutes, it started making more sense to him. The girls had been summoning demons to cast spells for them. Of course, none of them had _really_ expected anything to happen, but that changed quickly when Crystal was tricked into smearing the already shoddy containment the girls had attempted in salt. Lily's time with the demons before he'd come home the night before had been spent trading information and then she'd made a deal, not knowing the demons could go back on it without a problem. Apparently, very few of the stories about such dealings held any truth.  


"They said once they got their own bodies, we were going to be their priestesses. But they didn't have the chance to change Wyatt and Crystal, 'cause you saved the day, Daddy."  


"So, what have they done to us, then? What did we do to Kerry?"  


She shrugged. "We cast a spell on her. You're like the source, what Kerry wanted was the ingredients, and I'm like the witch's cauldron."  


A word drifted up from deep within him—Crucible—and he was positive it didn't come from his own mind.  


"What's a crucible?" Lily asked. He hadn't realized he said anything out loud.  


"It means somewhere things are made into something new. I think metalworkers use them. I-I don't think I've ever said that word in my life."  


"Hm, well I kind of like the sound of it. I am Lily, Priestess of the Crucible!" She giggled at the melodramatic pronouncement.  


He gave her a half-hearted smile, about all he could muster when his mind began reckoning with reality again. "Lily, can you go start a hot shower? I'm going to clean Kerry up. And, oh shit, I have the performance tonight! I mean, crap."  


She leveled another look at him. "Dad."  


"You're right. Least of my worries. I'm going to—"  


He was cut off by a massive yawn from her as she trundled off to his bedroom, waving over her shoulder as if to tell him to stop worrying.  


He went to the kitchen, still horrified by the scene. He bent to pick Kerry up, leaning over her and remembering what it was like to take her and defile her and hurt her and _ tear her and claim her and punish her like she fucking deserved_  


"Ah!" He shook his head violently to get the images out of his head. Her face looked so serene. If that was his only clue, he certainly wouldn't suspect what he'd actually done to her.  


Picking her up was easy. Bathing her was a little awkward, since she never woke up. He was surprised at her little body. She had no fat to speak of, her breasts barely more pronounced than Lily's but with puffy pink areolas almost larger than the tissue beneath.  


Lily was curled up small in his bed when he was done toweling off Kerry and himself. He wrapped her hair in another towel as best he could and set her next to his daughter, then went back to finish his own shower.  


As he got ready for the orchestra, he checked on them periodically. An hour before he left, as he sat with a bowl of strawberries trying to not think about the insanity in his life so he wouldn't bomb his upcoming performance, Lily shuffled out of his room rubbing her eyes and yawning.  


"Can I still go with, Daddy?"  


He raised an eyebrow at her. "Shouldn't somebody be here with Kerry?"  


"I told you, she's going to sleep for a while. I want to watch you. And I like teasing the concertmaster backstage. He thinks I'm pretty."  


"I suppose," he conceded. _What could go wrong, after all? Everything has been so normal these last two days. _The weirdness _did_ seem to have come to a head, however. What damage could be done now everything seemed to have quieted down?  


An hour later, Lily was primped and ready in record time, wearing the gown he'd bought her earlier in the month. It was green and sparkly, fitting tightly to her wasp-thin waist but age-appropriately long at the hem and high at the bodice. He could just glimpse her collar bone, delicate as the rest of her. The small dangling earrings added a daring flare where her simple ponytail acknowledged a status of soon-to-be-woman. A strand of hair on either side of her temple added a touch of quiet elegance.  


She'd gone to town on her makeup, however. She must have been watching more of those online tutorials. Makeup was meant to hide age in those with it and suggest age in those without, but it was easy, in his long experience with dolled up women coming to these sorts of events, to look desperate or unskilled. The rest of her appearance was clearly flirting with the idea of feminine advertisement without stepping over a line. Her makeup said she was fully confident in her sex appeal.  


In short, Lily looked like a devilish lolita minx.  


He tried a couple times to say something as she glided toward him, small clutch held in front of her as she let her ponytail swing playfully behind her. Oh, that little knowing smile. How frightfully familiar.  


"You look wonderful, Lily." Her face lit up, just as her mother's had at the same compliment. "When did you go and grow up on me?"  


But the feeling of bittersweet nostalgia was being dragged out on the riptide of Lily's intention growing clearer the closer she got. His eyes widened as she stepped into him, her hand running up the inside of his tuxedo pants—how had she known it hung on his right?—and gripped a handful of his rapidly filling cock.  


"Maybe around the time you resized me to fit you, Daddy."  


Heat suffused his entire body at her crass suggestion, and he could _feel_ his balls throb, his perineum flexing to relinquish an amazing quantity of precum into his boxer-briefs. He'd never felt so much of the stuff, and now his underwear was stuck to his leg.  


"Ooh, Daddy, I don't think we have time to play right now." Her smile was half knowing pride, half playful rogue. "Don't we need to be on the road?"  


She sidled past him, trailing her hand along his lower abdomen, then shot a coquettish smile over her shoulder.  


_'What could go wrong?'_ he asked himself. _Buddy, you better not think this is even the slightest bit done with. _


End file.
